


A Sudden Change of Heart

by WarriorDragon101



Series: What Would Happen If...... [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher is not evil anymore, Gen, One Shot, The rest of the townsfolk, Weirdmageddon, Why are these people so hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorDragon101/pseuds/WarriorDragon101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, instead of capturing the twins and nearly killing Mabel, Dipper managed to convince Bill that what he was doing wasn't the right way to go about things? What if Bill suddenly switched from evil to good and decided to help Gravity Falls instead of destroy it? These are the events that follow after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Change of Heart

A sudden change in heart.....(#1 Oneshot)

Dipper and Mabel panted heavily as they darted down the brick patterned corridors, turning every which way to escape the thunderous and enraged footsteps of their pursuer. While his twin sister was focused on running for her life, the cogs in the other brunette's head were turning, shifting around like a puzzle trying to find the right piece to slip into. 

Then, suddenly, it all made sense to him, all of the discarded plans flying right through the window as his eyes lit up with such inspiration, even his twin would be surprised to hear what his courageous plan was. Dipper gripped her arm, ignoring the shocked gasp emitting from her as he forced his legs to move faster. "Dipper, what are you doing?" She frantically whispered as they made another sharp turn to the left. 

Not answering the bemused question, he hurried up a flight of stairs before sliding to a halt at a wall and muttering nervously to his twin, "Uh.....Mabel? I'm starting to think there's no way out of here...." Before sending an anxious glance over his shoulder at the furious pounding of a monster growing closer. "You know what Grunkle Stan always says....when one door closes...." She pauses to draw out the grow and shrink crystal flashlight, bones and muscles growing to accommodate fro the suddenly larger hand. ".....bash it open with brute force!" 

Though before she could, Dipper's pupils constricted in fear as the nasally voice laughed tantalizingly behind them. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my FAVORITE SET of **Pines twins.** " His voice deepened to a demonic pitch as the dip spun around, Mabel shrinking her fist back to the normal size as he stepped in front of her bravely. The large eye staring down at them was shining with pure and utter rage, small flames dancing at the edges of his triangular body. 

He chuckled again, voice sounding like nails dragging across a chalkboard as his cat-like pupil constricted as he spoke again. "Pine Tree, Shooting Star! What's the HURRY?" Cringing back further against Dipper, he felt his sister wrap her frail arms around his waist, face burying into the back of his neck in fear. Glaring defiantly up at the Dream Demon, he growled lowly and crossed his arms bravely against his chest.

"Ooh, is someone getting cocky? Well, I GUESS I should just take your SISTER!" He yelled, reaching easily around the male brunette and plucking her from behind him, causing her to screech in fear as he dangled her from his thumb and pointer finger. "Mabel!" He hollered, tough demeanor disappearing with a metaphorical snap of his fingers as he strained to reach for her in vain. She shrieked as the isosceles monster nearly dropped her, loosening his grip of her sweater as he taunted loudly, "WHOOPS! Wouldn't want you SISTER TO FALL TO AN AGONIZING DEATH, now would we?" 

That was when Dipper's mind started to work again, gears starting up from being rusted temporarily in pure fear of the Illuminati triangle, Bill Cipher. His body started to vibrate as he worked up the confidence to stand up to the demon. It's okay, Mason. Just imagine him as one of your bullies. He addressed himself as his real name, drawing his chest up before shouting bravely, "wait!" 

Time stopped. Or at least, that's what it felt like to Dipper as all the shaking from Bill froze, eye slowly rotating to meet his. It took him a moment for him to realize that he was waiting for him to speak, which made the boy believe that maybe there was some hope. "I want you to ask yourself something, right here, right now, Cipher." He bellowed, narrowed eyes piercing into the being of energy's body. "I want you to ask yourself if this--harming the townspeople, destroying and changing the thing that you want to rule--is it really worth it? Is it worth it to rule under fear?" 

Silence rung out in the closed area, his confident voice the only thing to be heard resonating through the hallways and probably into the main room where they had come from. When the monster didn't answer, bafflement clear in his body language--who was this twelve year old kid, one so wimpy he couldn't even beat a man test?--and the brunette took that chance to surge forward, risking a step toward the yellow brick triangle.

"Is it really, truly worth a millennia of waiting, plotting, tricking thousands of people for your pleasure, just for it to come to this? Look around you, Bill. Family's separated, people frozen into stone, children fighting for their lives and the freedom of their town. And I know you know, that no matter what you do or say, you've lost. Because those friends of yours? They probably don't think your their friend. They're probably just using you as a ticket into this world, into this dimension. And when someone tries to become president by using fear and worry? They always lose." He took a deep, gulping breath, taking note triumphantly of the doubt now replacing the anger in his Bill's body as his shocked sister stared at him with stars in her doe brown orbs.

"So ask yourself. Just--just pause for a second and ask yourself, is what I'm doing correct? Do you really want your possible future subjects, to live under your gaze, cowering and waiting to turn into an eternal rock statue of terror? You've caused so much pain already; isn't it enough? Hasn't your anger for your dimension been quenched? There are different ways to go about this. You can still live here; as a creature, as apart of Gravity Falls' weirdness. But never, ever, as a God." He finished, and his eyes widened drastically when he realized his enemy had gently placed Mabel on the ground and was now in his normal form, a small, floating triangle who had limp hanging arms and was staring at him silently. 

"Dipper! That was awesome! Oh my gosh you should've have seen you face, I--" she cut herself off when a gentler, and softer voice spoke behind them. Words uttered by something they didn't even realize could experience the emotion remorse. "I'm sorry." Dipper turned to the other being in the space as he offered a small smile, extending a hand slowly. "We all make mistakes. It's only human. And I'm willing to forgive you if you make everything back to normal." He gently replied, and he could feel his sister nodding frantically behind him, agreeing wholeheartedly with what he said herself.

Bill's eye squinted up into what could only be a smile as he took the brunette's hand with the curiosity of a toddler. The tween was surprised to find that his hand held no texture. It was strangely comfortable, soft like cotton yet not quite a solid object that should be possible to touch. Sparks erupted on his palm from the energy coming from the other as they made their way back toward the main room. The foreign emotion named peacefulness practically radiated off of them, and as they passed the corrupted pyramid walls, it started to melt off, concrete and brick dripping into a puddle-like substance on the ground. 

They finally emerged from the maze of hallways and tunnels, the younger pair of twins surprised to find that the strange blue cage had already been dismantled by the Demon himself. "Kids!" Two old men cried simultaneously, rushing to envelop the children in a large bear hug. Bill retreated into the shadows before he could be seen, watching as the family reunited with relieved breaths and grateful laughs. Glancing up at the posters that still hung above their heads, he snapped his fingers and watched with barely contained smugness as they all collapsed from their previous positions onto the hard floor. 

He then observed the happiness that filled all his former victim's gaze as they fell upon the rejoicing Pines family, rushing over to hug them and voice their unsaid worries. After some small reconnection, Dipper cleared his throat and waited until it was completely quiet. "Okay, everyone. Since Weirdmageddon is still going on outside, the battle is not over." He paused at the hisses and boos that the gathered crowd muttered, stormy faces staring daggers at the wall. The triangle shrunk further into the shadows. "But we have something that the others don't."

Looking around, the female brunette locked eyes with him and she flashed him a metal-mouth filled smile, causing him to cringe warily as she whispered something to the baffled brunette. He nodded at her gratefully before stomping over to the corner, grabbing ahold of his arm and trying to tug him out of his cover. "Come on," he grunted, straining against the stubborn shape as Bill gripped tightly onto the bricks, whining about how he didn't want to go. 

Eventually, he managed to tug his former enemy out of his hiding place and tugged his floating body toward the oblivious crowd. Hiding the small isosceles triangle behind his back, Dipper warned the mob of the prophesied Zodiac beings with a nervous glance around the room, "alright, uh. Before I show you this, you gotta promise not to try to attack it." With wary glances at the hands hidden behind him, they nodded and stepped cautiously away from the boy. 

Exhaling, he slowly brought the 'weapon' out, and it took a moment to process what they were seeing. The people were only broken from their stupor when the Bill Cipher muttered a meek, "hi." Dipper cringed at the uproar, tugging the one-eyed beast closer to his chest protectively as many angry curses were thrown his way. His family formed a barrier around the outraged townsfolk, Robbie, Gideon and Pacifica three of the main angered citizens. "Are you insane, Dipper? That thing is our weapon?" 

After a minute of his first true friend trying to get a word in, Bill started to shake in the boy's grasp before shooting up above the heads of everyone, angrily shouting with his sclera pitch black and pupil yellow, " **Would you listen to Pine Tree for one second before jumping to conclusions?** " That seemed to do the trick, as immediately the voices cut off all at once in shock. Even the one he stood up for was speechless. Descending on to the battered rim of his torn pine tree hat, Bill hung his legs down and lightly tapped on his forehead innocently. 

"Thank you, Bill." He squeaked gratefully before continuing seriously, "as you all see, I have managed to get Bill Cipher to switch sides. I don't care if you don't believe me, because right now he has a change of heart...do demons even have hearts?" Brown orbs glanced up unsurely at the comfortable demon, to which he shrugged unhelpfully. "And is willing to help us. So. Who's willing to put aside their differences and take back the Falls?" He shouted, pumping a fist in the air. All was silent for a few tense and awkward moments before the pyramid resonated with new confident cheering, the twins proudly leading the way out of the broken door as the Demon waved his hand carelessly, causing some broken pillars of his recent 'home' to form a staircase to solid land.

They paraded past the ruins of many of the homes and restaurants, smoke billowing out of the shouldering buildings as the tween crossed his arms and puffed out his chest once more. Leaping off the hat rim, the triangle repeatedly pointed toward the still-standing mall, snatching his hand and tugging him toward it. The others followed after, laughing at the scene of a disgruntled boy being dragged across the earth by a former monster. "Pine Tree, take me to the bathroom?" He asked sweetly as Dipper rose a curious brow before obeying, leaving the other to his own devices as he stood outside the door, waiting. 

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light that came from the men's restroom, Dipper nearly leaping out of his skin when the swinging entrance slammed open, a young thirteen year old boy, about three inches taller then him waltzing out of it with a proud smirk on his face. His skin was a light milk chocolate brown with mussed inhuman golden hair, along with a light amber eye, the left orb covered with a silky black eyepatch. Black swirls were tattooed on his right cheek, a prominent brick pattern marking the skin there. He wore a frilly black bow tie along with a white dress shirt, and a yellow unzipped hoodie with a wide eye in the center of it. The male also wore black dress pants and shoes. A small top hat rested comfortably atop his head along with a cane hanging from his arm. 

The brunette's jaw dropped, eyes nearly bugging out of his head as he stared at the now taller being as he cheerfully exclaimed, "alright, ready to go! C'mon, Little Tree! You want to STOP Weirdmageddon, don't ya?" He questioned, snapping his fingers. His black cane instantly morphed into an iron sword, with the initials B.C carved into its side with a bright yellow leather handle. His wrist was grabbed again, but this time by real hands, and he was in to much shock to protest against it when he was tugged out of the standing store again. 

Mabel's jaw dropped, orbs sparkling as she rocked slightly on her feet. Groaning in exasperation at the girl's new crush, they rushed back toward the Fearamid. Bill was in the lead, back straight with determination and grip tight on his weapon as he stomped toward his former-friends. Once they reached where his hangout used to be, it had very nearly collapsed, only pieces left hanging in the air as rubble say in different piles not to far away. Eye narrowing at the bunched together townsfolk with the taunting Demons, he came to realize that the smaller boy was right; they hadn't even reacted at the fall of their supposed dead leader. 

With a roar of outrage, he charged, sword bursting into neon blue flames as he gripped it with both hands, slashing down the back of Pyronica. He ignored the screech of surprise as he spun to the next monster, stabbing the unsuspecting 8-Ball in his bony shoulder as the shocked others watched the Dream Demon's attack, frozen in their place until a cluster of various weapons cluttered to the ground at the feet of others, allowing the others to join the attack as well. 

With a war cry, Dipper and Mabel easily jumped into the fray, wielding daggers threateningly and stabbing at any monster that came to close. The gnomes all leapt at Tooth, growling savagely and biting at his body as the Multi-Bear swiped at anything he could get his claws on. Clear blood splattered on the fighters clothes and bodies, the Humans battling with courage and determination as they used their unique talents at their advantage. All to soon, it was over, and with Bill crouching down onto one knee, he slammed his palms into the ground, shaking the foundation of the earth. 

But instead of destroying anything else, the buildings started to repair themselves, sky clearing to a much-missed shade of blue as the sun peaked through the thick clouds. The tear slowly shrunk until all that was left was a small hole, which was quickly sealed by the many clouds that had been trapped above it. The characters that didn't belong in reality slowly disappeared, acceptance clear on there faces as the trees grew greener and bird song started up again. Everything was back to normal. 

Except for the exhausted ex-Dream Demon panting tiredly in front of all the shocked townsfolk. "So what do we do now...?" Dipper questioned warily, eyeing each of his friends as he tried to break the tense silence that hung in the air around them. "Well, of course we welcome our newest member to Gravity Falls!" Susan hesitantly exclaimed, trotting up to the man and patting him gently on the back, grinning softly at him. "I've always wanted another one-eyes buddy!" And with that ice-breaker, the whole town erupted in cheers, chanting the two names that anyone else would have cringed at if things had been different. 

The Pines family looked at each other then shrugged, and walking over Stan lifted the blond onto his shoulders carefully, giving him a full view of the beaming faces that were for him. He gave a tentative smile back before laughing joyously, giving a dazzling grin in the direction of the brunettes, to which they gave a supportive thumbs up and hugged their friends. Everything has turned out just fine, in fact, better then fine. Bill Cipher was on their side, Gravity Falls was back to normal, the Stan Twins were reconnected with each other. 

This summer, Dipper decided while staring around at the other happy families and friends hugging each other while crying tears of joy, was definitely the best one he had had in a long while. He had to make sure to thank his parents that they sent him here when they got back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this little Gravity Falls oneshot I did for you all! I know a lot of people like it when Bill's not evil and is so nice and everything is happy--or at least, I do, so I decided to write this! Sorry for the laziness at the end and middle I was getting tired because I stayed awake writing this. Yay. Anyway, I might make a series for this! Oh, to late, already did. No turning back now! Stay tuned! XD


End file.
